white horse
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: Bella noticed something different with Edward, they hadn’t been acting the same together, as if they were just close friends.When she realizes the real problem with Edward, when she walked in on Edward cheating on her, she was shocked summery in story


**Summery- Bella noticed something different with Edward, they hadn't been acting the same together, as if they were just close friends. **

**When she realizes the real problem with Edward, when she walked in on Edward cheating on her, she was shocked and immediately broke up with him.**

**Bella turns to a different vampire for comfort. Set post twilight- before new moon.**

**I thought the lyrics were appropriate. **

**White Horse Lyrics**

_Say you're sorry__  
__That face of an angel comes out__  
__Just when you need it to__  
__As I pace back and forth all this time__  
__'Cause I honestly believed in you__  
__Holding on,__  
__The days drag on__  
__Stupid girl__  
__I should have known, I should have known___

_That I'm not a princess__  
__This ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood,__  
__This is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse,__  
__To come around.___

_Baby I was naive,__  
__Got lost in your eyes__  
__I never really had a chance.__  
__My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.__  
__I had so many dreams about you and me.__  
__Happy endings__  
__Now I know___

_I'm not a princess__  
__This ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell__  
__This ain't Hollywood,__  
__This is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse,__  
__To come around.___

_And there you are on your knees__  
__Begging for forgiveness,__  
__Begging for me__  
__Just like I always wanted,__  
__But I'm so sorry___

_Cause I'm not your princess__  
__This ain't our fairytale__  
__I'm gonna find someone, someday__  
__Who might actually treat me well.__  
__This is a big world,__  
__That was a small town__  
__There in my rear view mirror,__  
__Disappearing now.__  
__And it's too late for you and your White Horse__  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse__  
__To catch me now.___

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh__  
__Try and catch me now__  
__Oh__  
__It's too late__  
__To catch me now._

I slowly absentmindedly walked from my last class with my books in my hand to my locker.

I looked down at my plain light sky blue binder that I was holding. All over the front of it were only three words, designed with swirls and hearts, it read.

_~ Bella and Edward ~_

A smile took over my face as I remembered when Edward wrote that, I laughed quietly out loud at the memory.

I reached my locked, opened it and shoved my things in it in a rush- just wanting to get to the cafeteria.

Usually Edward would have walked me to all of my class's and to lunch- but this morning he quickly ran off only informing me that he would see me at lunch.

So today I was walking extra fast- for a human- now only needing to see his gorgeous pale face and beautiful bronze hair and his dazzling crooked grin.

I excitedly pushed open the cafeteria doors with a stupid grin on my face.

Then blushed when everyone stared at me when I walked through the big double doors.

My eyes strayed over to where the Cullen's would always sit, I noticed Alice listing things on her fingers and chattering on to Emmet who wasn't really listening, and Jasper next to Alice sitting there playing with her hair, with a pained look in his eyes.

That was it- Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, no Edward, or Rosalie for that matter.

I was confused, I rushed over to their table and began taking.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as casual as I could fake in my voice.

"Hunting." Emmet replied quietly as I took an open seat next to him.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"With Edward." He replied. I just nodded.

That was strange.

Edward was here this morning; he said he would be here for lunch.

We just sat there in silence the whole lunch.

It was awkward, Alice and Jasper had each other, Emmet and I had no one, our _partner's _were hunting so we just sat there watching Alice and Jasper be all lovey duvy

I was glad when the bell rang indicating lunch was over.

"Bye guys." I said before running off to my next class.

The rest of the school day was a drag.

I inattentively played gym and slowly worked through Biology with out my hansom god like lab partner and who also are secretly a vegetarian vampire as well as all of his 'adopted' family.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day I slowly exited the school, my feet dragging along the pavement.

I eventually got to my faded red Chevy truck; with mike chattering on behind me about god knows what.

"Okay bye mike!" I said as I opened my truck's door and sat inside.

I drove off back to Charlie's in record speed- for my truck- hoping Edward would be at my house.

I jump out of my truck and ran over to the front door, opening it with ease, and then I threw my bag on the floor and made my way upstairs to my room.

My shoulders dropped and my smiled faded.

He wasn't there.

I couldn't smell his wonderful scent so he hasn't been here.

I walked down stairs and began a long process of making dinner for Charlie and me.

When Charlie came back from work I just 'mmmed' and 'arhhhed' at the right time trying to avoid all conversation.

When it came to 9:00 I thought I could pass for being tired so I went up to my room, grabbed my pajamas, showered and then sat on my bed.

I opened my window to as far as it would go then returned to my bed and sat watching the window

_He would come! _I told my self, _he always comes. _

After an uncomfortable and uncountable amount of hours of darkness, my eyes failed to stay open I drifted to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
